Garfunkle, Ganondorf ‘s Brother
by sandyk5
Summary: Link has found out that Ganon has a brother. and he's as evil as Ganon. oh yea. this is my 1st r/r


Garfunkle, Ganondorf 's Brother.  
By:sandyk5  
(year 280)  
It had been ten years since Link slayed Ganondorf. Ganon killed himself because he was so mad about losing and Hyrule was back to it's peaceful self.   
Link married Malon and was living in Kokiri Forest. That is where our story begins. Malon was outside gardening with their daughter, Misty. When Link came out off the house in a hurry Misty asked:  
"Daddy, where are you going? I wanted to show you the pretty flowers I grew."  
"I received a telepathic message from Zelda to come quick to the castle." With that said he started to run to the opening of Kokiri Forest. When he got out to Hyrule Field he called his horse, Epona. She came in a flash and they got to the gates of Hyrule Castle in no time .Link ran through the streets of the market place and went inside the castle. He found Zelda in the library , her mind absorbed in a book. When Link said "Hello" she jumped almost to the ceiling with fright. When she came back down Link said :"Oh. I'm sorry I scared you. I came as fast as I could."  
"That's okay," Zelda said, brushing herself off . "I called you here because I want you to read something." She handed him a book and pointed to a page. After he read it he looked up and said:  
"Wow! I didn't know Ganon had a brother."  
"Neither did I," Zelda said. "I don't think Ganon even knew."  
What that book said was this: "In the year 240, Ganondorf was born to the Gerudo race. He became king. What no one knew except his mother and the queen was he had a brother, born year 241.The Gerudo female race did not want two kings so they threw him in the river. The laboratory woman found him and raised him like her own son. He was named Garfunkle. His idle was Ganondorf. He did everything Ganon   
did. When Garfunkle was 23, year 264, he went to live by himself. He built a home on the side of Death Mt. and learned how to use magic. The thing was he used it for evil. His wish was to be king of Hyrule and turn it to evil. I have followed him all his life but he never knew. I am Marsalsis."  
"Well why did you want me to see this in such a hurry?" Link asked putting down the book.  
"Think. Garfunkle is now 39. His wish was to be king of Hyrule. He could try to make that wish come true." As they were talking, they didn't know they were being watched.   
"You are very smart, princess. I am trying to make that wish come true." Far away in his house on Death Mt, Garfunkle watched Zelda and Link in his crystal ball. He laughed at the thought of his plan. "When Link is in the right place at the right time, I will be ready. I will pick up where my brother left off, but I won't lose." He laughed again. This time the laugh sounded like Ganon's.  
The next morning Link woke up refreshed and ready to go. He had gotten a call from the goron Link to come to Death Mt. for a surprise party for Darunia. Malon and Misty had to go to the dentist, so they couldn't go with him. After he was all packed and ready to go he kissed Malon and Misty goodbye and set off. He really didn't feel like taking the shortcut, so he went the long way. When he got to Kakariko Village, he said hi to the chicken lady, the carpenter and his sons, and other various people on the way. Then he set out on the trail. Walking up the slops.  
"So he's going to Goron Village. We'll see about that." Garfunkle stared at his crystal ball at Link. Then he got up, got down his weapons and left.  
As Link neared Goron Village, he had a strange feeling. Evil is near he thought. Then he heard a voice, almost like Gonon's.  
"So, you've come for the party." The voice echoed everywhere. Link didn't know exactly where it was coming from.  
" Who are you? Why do you care?" Link asked.  
" You'll find out later who I am and I want You!" Suddenly a figure fell on Link. He tried to get away but he was pinned to the ground. The man picked Link up and tied him up. Then he dragged Link to his house and chained him to the wall.  
"Why do you want me?" Link asked at the end of his chains.  
"You'll see," the man answered. He was very tall, had orange hair, lots of armor and two big swords around him. How can he be so strong? Link thought. Then it clicked  
"You're Garfunkle. I read about you."  
"Very good, boy. I'm Garfunkle, Ganondorf's brother. I heard you say that when you where talking to Zelda."  
"But how did you know I was talking to Zelda?"  
"You read it your self. I learned magic. I watched you through my crystal ball. Now shut up, I have some thinking to do."  
**************  
"Mommy, where's Daddy I want to show him my new braces." It was the next morning. Malon was worried because Link hadn't gotten home.  
"I don't know, Misty. He was suppose to have gotten here hours ago. I'll call Darunia. Maybe Link stayed there for some reason." Malon picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
"Nope sorry," Darunia said. "I never saw him last night."  
"Thanks any ways." Malon put the phone down. ":I guess we'll have to go to see Zelda."   
"Don't worry, Malon. We'll find him," Zelda said to the worried wife and daughter. "I'll go talk to my father. You wait in here." She pointed to the room next to them, then hurried away to the throne room.  
*************  
"Now Link. I need your help." Garfunkle was towering over Link.  
"I would never help you. You're just like Ganon. You want to take over Hyrule," Link shouted at Garfunkle.  
"Well, brothers do think alike and you're going to help if you like it or not." Garfunkle twirled his hands round and round. Link started to drop. Soon he was on the ground in a deep sleep. "Told you, you were going to help." Garfunkle laughed, loud and long.  
Malon couldn't sit or stand still. She was so worried about Link. Zelda came in with a guard.  
"Malon, Misty. This is Webster. He wants to ask some questions. Webster."  
"Thank you princess. Malon, where did Link go last?"  
"Death Mt."  
"Why"  
"To go to a Goron party." When Zelda heard this, she turned white as snow. She ran out the door and came back with a book.  
"Malon, can you read this?" Zelda pointed to a page in a book. Malon read it and started to cry.  
"But why would he want Link?" she sobbed.  
"Because he wants to fulfill his wish and Link is in the way. He would also want to kill Link for killing his idle, Ganondorf," Zelda replied  
"Wait," Webster said. "I think I missed something. Who is he?"  
"Garfunkle," Malon blurted out  
"Who?"  
"Garfunkle is Ganondorf's brother. He-" Zelda said being interrupted by Webster.  
"Ganon had a brother. Wow! That's new."  
"Please don't interrupt and it's he has a brother. Garfunkle is now 36 and he probably wants to make his wish come true, to turn Hyrule into evil."  
"Well then you're just going to have to send out some soldiers to get Daddy back," Misty said, tears in her eyes.  
"It's harder than it sounds ," Zelda told her sitting down next to her, "You see Garfunkle has magic. We don't know how powerful or strong he is. He could be able to kill us all in one swing."  
"But how are we going to get Link back?" Malon sobbed.  
"I don't know yet."  
***********  
It was about noon at Garfunkle's. Link had just woken up. Boy, my head hurts Link thought rubbing his head.  
"Oh. I see my guest has woken up. Did you have a nice nap?" Garfunkle started to laugh.  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"Touchy." Garfunkle laughed again  
"What's your stupid plan that put me to sleep?" Link shouted but that made his head hurt more. "Ow."  
"Well to make a long story short watch." Garfunkle started to change. He got shorter, blonde long hair and a green tunic. He looked just like Link!  
"I know what your plan is. You're going to look and act like me so no one will know. Then you're to take over the kingdom and everyone will think it's me."  
"You're very smart. To bad everyone will think you're bad," Garfunkle said as he changed back to his own self. Then he looked into his crystal ball. Link could hear it was Malon talking.  
"Oh Link. He's gone forever."  
"No Mama," Misty now, "We'll get Daddy back."  
"But how," it was a voice Link didn't recognize. Then he caught a glimpse of a guard.  
"Oh way did he have to take the long way, "Malon said, "I want him here with Misty and me."  
"Don't worry Malon," Garfunkle said into his crystal ball, "Link's coming home." He started to laugh. then he changed into Link and picked up his sword and shied, identical to Link's.  
"You dirty pig!" Link spat at Garfunkle's face but it missed.  
"Correction," Garfunkle cleared his throat, "I'm Link, Hero of Time." Then he left, leaving Link alone in the house.  
*************  
"Link! Where have you been?!" Malon ran over to Link and hugged him."I was, ehem, I was walking to the party when I must have made a wrong turn because nothing was familiar. I slept there over night and treched my way back today," Garfunkle said in his Link voice.  
"We thought you where captured by Garfunkle but I guess not," Zelda said.  
"Well lets get you home and fix you some supper. You must be famished." Malon and Misty lead Link home and ate.  
Over the next few days Garfunkle was living like a king while Link was hardly living. An animal, every once in a while, would drop little scraps of food that Link could eat but it was never enough. One day Garfunkle slipped away from the crowd to his home. When he walked in Link looked up.  
"Oh. It's you," Link said putting his head down. Garfunkle changed back into his own self. He was getting cramped in Link's body.  
"You should be glad I'm here. I'm going to feed you, you poor baby." Garfunkle laughed at his remark. Then he gave Link a bowl and put some food in it. It was finished in no time but Link was still hungry.  
"When are you going to take over Hyrule?" Link asked.   
"Oh soon," Garfunkle replied, "Watch for yourself." He twirled his hands around the crystal ball. An image appeared of Death Mt. "When you want to see something else just say the person and/or place you want to see and it will appear. I'm just to nice."  
"Yea right," Link said under his breath. After Garfunkle changed back into Link he left. Link said castle- Zelda and an image of Zelda appeared. Malon was with her.  
"Link has been acting strange lately," Malon said  
"Yea," Zelda agreed, "he acts like he doesn't know us."  
That's because he doesn't. Link thought. The guard he saw a few days ago appeared with Garfunkle.  
"Link is here to see you," the guard said.  
"Thanks Webster," Zelda said. Turning to Link she said, "Hello Link. Where have you been?"  
"I have, eham, I have been getting these for you," Garfunkle replied pulling out some flowers that where behind his back and giving them to Malon and Zelda.  
"Oh they're so pretty," Zelda said as she smelled the flowers.  
Now he's stealing my wife and my lifelong friend. Link thought. I hope Misty knows that's not her daddy. "Misty." The image changed to a little girl, Misty, in her room looking at some pictures.  
"Oh I know that man isn't my daddy. This is my daddy," she pointed to the family photo, "well I'm going to find my real daddy. I'm 9. I can find him myself." She got up and started to pack things in his backpack. "I'll write Mommy a note telling her where I am. Dear Mommy," she said what she wrote, "I have gone to Death Mt. to find my real daddy. I won't be back till I do. Love Misty." Then she left the house. Link watched her till she got to Goron Village. There she rested.  
Maybe she'll stay there. Link thought. I'd rather die then her. For the next few days Link watched the crystal ball. Not caring about his hunger or how much he hurt. He just watched the images. Then the day came. Malon and Zelda where walking on the path to the castle talking about Link and Misty.  
"Do you think Garfunkle got Misty?" Malon asked Zelda.  
"I sure hope not," Zelda replied as Webster suddenly appeared.  
"Link......has.....captured the......king!" He was terribly out of breath.  
"What?!" Malon and Zelda started to run to the castle. When they got there Garfunkle, in Link form, was shouting out from the tower window.  
"If you don't bow to me I will kill the King!"  
"Oh no!" Link shouted. "Misty! I want to see Misty!" The image of Misty was not a pretty one. She was cold and hungry. All culled up in her coat. Suddenly Link started to hear something in his mind. "Link why are you doing this". It was Zelda.   
"In all this craziness I forgot I could talk to Zelda telepathically." Zelda, can you hear me. "Yes Link." That's not me. It's Garfunkle. "What?! But it looks just like you." I know. He used his magic to look like me. "Well, where are you?" I'm at his house. There's a sign near it that says "Stay away." Misty is on Death Mt. near a sign that says GreyVille. We both won't be able to last much longer "Thank you Link, but how did you know where Misty was?" I'll tell you later, Zelda. "We're coming, Link. Don't lose hope." Thank you so much.  
Soon Link saw a guard in the image of Misty. "We have come the save you Miss Misty. There are some guards going to save your father."  
"I knew that other man wasn't my daddy."   
Soon there was a knock on the door. "Link, we are here to save you," a guard said.  
"Well, I can't really open the door. I'm chained to the wall." The door burst open and Webster, with 3 other guards, came in.  
"Boy am I glad to see you," Webster said, "You're the real Link, right?"  
"Yes I'm the real Link. Where's my daughter and can you please unchain me?"  
"Misty is being guided down the Mt. and where are the keys?"  
"There behind the food."  
"Ah, here they are." Webster unchained Link and they started down the Mt. "I'm Webster, one of Zelda's bodyguards."  
"Yes. I know who you are. I saw you in Garfunkle's crystal ball."  
"Who is that guy that's acting like you?"  
"That's Garfunkle. He used his magic and changed into a form that looks and acts like me."  
"Wow. This guys good. I mean bad." By this time they had caught up with Misty's group.  
"Daddy, Daddy! I missed you!." Misty ran into Links arms. As they walked down they talked, usually just Link and Misty with a few interruptions by the guards. When they got to the castle Malon and Zelda were outside. They both ran to Link.  
"Oh, Link. I'm so glad you're back for real," Malon said hugging Link.  
"Link. I know you just got back but Garfunkle is up there about to kill my father," Zelda told him.   
"I got Ganon so I think I can get his brother," Link replied going up to the gate.  
"Oh, be careful Link. I don't want to lose you again," Malon shouted after him.  
Link started to walk up the stairway. Everything was dark. Only a few candles were burning. When he got near the tower door he started to walk slower. He very carefully opened the door just enough to see through. The king was tied to a chair and Garfunkle, in his Link form, was pacing around the room.   
"Why don't they bow to me?" he said. "Don't they love their king."  
"It's because they know I'm back, Garfunkle." Link stepped into the room.  
"You! How did you get out of my house?!" Garfunkle stared at Link  
"Because I have my own powers."  
"Ha. Don't make me laugh," Garfunkle said as he changed into his own self. "If you want to try and fight me then go on ahead. You'll lose." Link knew not to charge. So instead Garfunkle did. Link used his hookshot to get out of the way, but Garfunkle was able to cut him in the leg and it started to bled.  
"Now that you are hurt I can work my magic." He twilled his hands and mumble some words. A giant wave of magic come fast as lighting at Link. It hit him and he fell to the ground.   
"Now that he's gone I can work on you." Garfunkle walked over to the king and pulled out his knife. He held it up to the king's neck and was about to make an end to the king when he felt something go into his arm. He turned around and saw Link standing there with his bow pointing at him.  
"I thought I killed you!" He hurled another magic ball at Link. The shield did nothing. It hit Link, making him weak. He fell to his knees. Garfunkle came over and picked him up by the collar. He pushed Link's back into a metal piece sticking out off the window making Link shout with pain.  
"Nobody messes with Garfunkle. Now I'm going to do what my brother, Ganondorf should have done. Kill you!" He took out his sword and slashed Link in the arm making Link shout even louder with pain.  
"Stop it Garfunkle," shouted the king. Garfunkle dropped Link and looked him straight in the eyes.   
"Shut up, old man or would you like to die first?" Garfunkle lifted his sword over the king's head. With the little strengh Link had, he ran at Garfunkle with the Master Sword in front of him. The sword stuck into Garfunkle's back.  
"Nooo!! This isn't happening! You just had to hit my back!" A blue light surrounded Garfunkle. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do." He disappeared into the dungeon underneath Hyrule.  
Link untied the king and they went weny down to the gate.  
"Father," Zelda cried, running over to the king and hugging him, "Is he gone? Is Garfunkle gone?"  
"Yes Zelda. Garfunkle is gone," the king replied. There was a thud behind him. Link had fallen to the ground.  
"Oh no! Link!" Malon shouted as she ran over and picked up Link, with a little help of Zelda. They brought him into the guest room where Impa helped heal him.  
"He had quite a fight." The king explained the whole thing.   
After a few days Link was back home. Malon and Misty were so happy to have him home. Everyday someone came over to see how Link was doing. Many of Misty's school mates came to hear his story. It was written in the Hyrule records: "Year 300, Link, Hero of Time, sent Ganondorf's brother, Garfunkle, to the dungeon underneath Hyrule. Link is Hyrule's true Hero of All Time."   
  
The End (for now)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
